


Touch Me Not (Hold Me Close)

by XtaticPearl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Decisions, Domestic Fluff, M/M, grumpy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Steve had been in a pleasant mood during December when he was younger but as he had grown up, he didn't quite care much for it. Tony though, could not pull back from the holiday spirit, and Steve -Well, he started to feel gloomy as everyone else grew cheerful.





	Touch Me Not (Hold Me Close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssyn3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! This is my Secret Santa gift for ssyn3 and I hope you like it!

To be fair, it had been his own mistake. He did want to blame Fury a bit but he knew that even the Director wasn't pushing him to it. A suggestion wasn't an order and Steve knew the difference between both. 

He had chosen to go on the mission and he couldn't foist off that decision onto anyone else. 

Steve had usually been in a pleasant mood during December when he was younger but as he had grown up, he didn't quite care much for it. Tony though, could not pull back from the holiday spirit, and Steve -

Well, he had started to feel gloomy as everyone else grew cheerful.

So when the rest of the team planned the holidays with much gusto, he had quietly taken on a mission from Fury. He could spend a few days working his mood off and then come back home to be reasonable, he figured. It had sounded good when he had thought it. 

Tony had looked offended but hadn't said much and somehow that made Steve crankier. He wasn't clinging or needy per se but he figured that his boisterous boyfriend not pushing for him to stay and share the cheer had been a valid point to be gloomy about. 

That had been a week and three days ago. Now, standing in the penthouse with a bruised back and a week's worth of stubble, he felt worse and guilty. There were tastefully chosen decorations adorning the corners just enough to lend the place some warmth, a scent of mild cologne that always pervaded their room no matter Tony's presence, and no Tony. 

Because Tony had gone to Rhodey's place for the holidays when the rest of the team had left to meet their respective loved ones. 

And Steve was alone from a mission completed early. Because of his own decision. 

Sighing to himself, Steve ran a hand over his head and winced at the stink he wore. He needed a shower. A shower and then - well, a reheated dinner or something fast would have to do. 

The warm water eased the ache in his bones a little and Steve allowed himself a while longer under the spray. If he was going to mope, he'd at least get a small indulgence in shower time. When he got out of the shower, he went to their closet and pulled out a sweatshirt that Tony had got him for the previous year's holidays. It had an artwork of Iron Man with a Santa's hat, carrying a bag of gifts as he flew. The style was more retro and Tony had been wonderfully amused by the whole thing. Pulling it on, Steve got into a plain blue pajama with the shield pattern along the side seam, before walking out the room towards the kitchen. 

He was combing his fingers through his hair, planning to call and apologize to Tony, when he came to a stop as he neared the kitchen. The lights were on and Steve stared at the visual in front of him. 

"Hi," Tony called out without looking up from the plates he was piling up, his red sweater soft under the kitchen lights, "You up for some food?"

"What are you doing?" Steve asked and winced at the phrasing. He was always clumsy, always awkward even about happiness. Tony didn't look fazed though, and simply looked up, shooting Steve a small smile. 

"Having a non-holiday dinner with my boyfriend," he said simply, raising an amused brow at Steve's expression, "If you're okay with that, I guess."

Steve finally moved, letting himself go over to the man he had missed for too long. Tony made a surprised sound when Steve pulled him into his arms and bent down to kiss him soundly but soon threw his arms around Steve's neck, dragging him closer. 

"I thought you were going to be at Rhodey's," Steve whispered when they parted and Tony looked fond as he ran a thumb over Steve's bottom lip. 

"I was. And then I got back," he replied and Steve kissed him again, short but firm, "Just like you, it would seem."

"I missed you," Steve confessed, the truth totally worth it when Tony's eyes softened amazingly, "I should have stayed."

"You're not a fan of the season," Tony shrugged a shoulder but Steve shook his head, pressing his lips to Tony's forehead. 

"I'm a fan of any season with you," Steve declared and Tony snorted but went a bit more pliant in Steve's arms, "Come on, I want to have my holiday dinner with you. I think you can help me find a new appreciation for some traditions."

"You'll love the mistletoe," Tony promised and Steve kissed the grin aimed at him. It was good to be home for some much needed holiday cheer. 


End file.
